max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Elementor
Fire Elementor, also known as X577 Omega Class Bio-Parasitic Subjugation Warrior Ultralink, is one of Max Steel's enemies introduced in Season 1. He is one of the Elementors and an Ultralink like Steel. Alongside with his brothers, Fire was one of Makino's emissaries on Earth, but after he was destroyed by Max, the group started to work for the villain with the highest bidder, such as Mortum and Terrorax. Thanks to the latter, Fire is introduced to the Nexus organization and becomes a member of the cult. He debuted in Come Together Part One and is voiced by Andrew Francis. History Early Life Sixteen years prior to the series' events, Makino released his first attack on Earth. Fire was one of the many Elementors that were created. Though the others all left or died, he stayed and eventually became the lone Fire Elementor of earth. He also worked for Miles Dread, but has an old feud with him that has not been revealed. Season 1 Come Together Part One Fire Elementor was called by Dredd, to hunt down Max, and they Max fought with Steel helping Max, in the area near the N-Tek base, until Max was dropped by him off a high area. Come Together Part Two He and Earth Elementor chased Max, Forge Ferrus, Max's mom, Molly, and Steel. He then fought and was hurt by Max's Turborang, and Earth Elementor captured Max. Come Together Part Three He and Earth Elementor fought against N-Tek in the THI Building until they were defeated with the help of C.Y.T.R.O. Hard Water There was some clips of him, when Forge Ferrus was talking about him and Earth Elementor. Then there was a machine that shot fire, which represented Fire Elementor. Then he was mentioned by Water Elementor. The Thrill of the Hunt Fire Elementor and Earth Elementor were trying to fight Max Steel, so that Troy Winter could go to Miles Dredd. Then N-Tek came and then Fire Elementor was defeated when they shot his orb. Live by the Sword His name was not mentioned, nor said, but Steel said Giant Fire Monsters, which referred to Fire Elementor. Elements of Surprise Part One Fire Elementor is merged with, Air, Water and Earth and becomes the Ultimate Elementor. Elements of Surprise Part Two The Truth Hurts X Marks the Spot Split Decisions Pick Your Poison Earth Under Siege Part One Earth Under Siege Part Two Season 2 Dredd Ascendant Animated Films The Wrath of Makino Maximum Morphos Team Turbo Turbo-Warriors Alongside with his brothers and Terrorax, Fire appears watching Copper Canyon from the Pantheon, at the same time listening to Prometheus' plans of taking over the world. After Metallak asks why Terrorax had asked for their help, he says that he was too weak and needed help to rise and would offer them unimaginable powers. They agree and shout the Nexus' battle cry, confirming that they were on their side. In the next day, Fire and his brothers attack Copper Canyon's beach and eventually face Max and his team. After fighting for a while, Terrorax eventually contacts Metallak and confirms that he had gotten the Terror Energy Generator and the Elementors escape with Air's help. Later on, Fire and the others head to the Pantheon, where they are charged with Terrorax's Terror Energy alongside with Team Terror and afterwards approach Lord Nexus while shouting the Nexus legion's battle cry. In the night, Max and Alex invade the Pantheon to rescue Rayne and C.Y.T.R.O., who were captured by Team Terror. Shortly after, the Elementors show up and reveal their new upgrades. Before Max could assist his friends, Water tosses him out from the Pantheon with his water bazooka and Team Turbo are left alone to fight against the monsters. Eventually Metallak fuses himself with Fire to create Fire and Metal Elementor while Earth and Water do the same to create Earth and Water Elementor. Tempestra tricks Fire and Metal and they accidentally unfuse Earth and Water. Earth attempts to fuse with them but they rejects. Eventually, C.Y.T.R.O. unfuses Fire and Metallak, but the latter refuses to be defeated and decides to absorb the Terror Energy from his deceased brothers to increase his power. Later on, Metallak is killed in the battle against Team Turbo and consequently his brothers are eliminated in the process. Appearance Personality Powers and Abilities Powers * Superhuman Strength: Like all other Ultralinks, he possesses super strength. * Superhuman Durability: Like all his Ultralink brothers, he has incredible durability, and even once you beat him in a fight, he can come back from it shortly ready to fight again. * Superhuman Speed: Due to his size, Fire Elementor can traverse ground at an incredibly fast rate. * Pyrokinesis: Being Fire Elementor, he has complete control of the element heat, and can shoot fireballs, dramatically increase temperature, and transform himself into a fireball. Arsenal * Fire Sword: In Turbo-Warriors, Fire obtained a sword made out fire and Terror Energy. Gallery Trivia * Fire Elementor was the first Elementor to show in the series and also the first enemy that Max ever fought against. * Fire Elementor is also seen when no flames are covering his body. When this happens, you can see that his core is red. * Veloci-Fire Elementor and Spitfire Elementor are both two different Action Figures of Fire Elementor that are sold in Latin America and Amazon. Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Ultralinks Category:Characters Category:Genderless Category:Humanoids Category:Elementors Category:Non-Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Introduced in Season 1 Category:Characters voiced by Andrew Francis